Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs TMNT is the forty-fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and is the twelfth and final episode of Season 3. It features the artists of the Renaissance period: Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Michelangelo Buonarroti, and Donatello di Niccolò; rapping against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. It was released on July 14th, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Leonardo (Turtle), Raphael (Turtle) (both voice), and Luigi (reused footage cameo) EpicLLOYD as Leonardo (Turtle), Raphael (Turtle) (video), Michelangelo (Turtle), Donatello (Turtle), and Mario (reused footage cameo) Xin Wuku as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (stunts) Link Neal as Leonardo da Vinci Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarroti Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello di Niccolò Lyrics [Note: Leonardo da Vinci and Leonardo (Turtle) in blue, Donatello di Niccolò and Donatello (Turtle) in purple, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino and Raphael (Turtle) in red, Michelangelo Buonarroti and Michelangelo (Turtle) in orange, and more than one person rapping at the same time is regular text.] 'Artists:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance We got the classical technique To kick these three toed freaks back under the street (Ooh) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat You don't really wanna step to da Vinci I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit, oops. (Yo) Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling (Ohhh) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a rap God and you can't quite touch me This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! We drop science! We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': The wisdom of our master, (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Master Splinter) But our master, (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do 'Artists': That's because you mutants are too immature. You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet, We're like your NES game, cause we can't be beat! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Go ahead and hate, we'll just skate on by. You guys draw more dicks than New York pride! We're the TMNT, drop kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me! Poll Trivia *This is the first season finale to include a guest rapper. *This is the first battle to include two guest duos. *This battle has the most rappers out of any battle, at 8. *This battle is the third battle to feature an animal rapper, after Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny and Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. **It is also the only one of these to not be a Season 1 battle. *The iTunes cover for this battle is the only one so far to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, not behind it. *This is the second battle to use names as the only connection. **The first was Napoleon vs Napoleon. *When comparing video length, this is the shortest season finale to date, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is 2:49, Rasputin vs Stalin is 3:38, and this battle is 2:13. **However, the shortest rap is Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. It ends at 1:35, while Rasputin vs Stalin's rap ends at 2:40, and Artists vs TMNT's rap ends at 1:40. *This is the first battle in which someone (EpicLLOYD) plays a rapper and voices for him (Michelangelo and Donatello), as well as plays a rapper but does not voice him (Raphael and Leonardo). *This is the second battle not to have a side-by-side rapping from each side, the other being Moses vs Santa Claus. *Mario Bros vs Wright Bros appear on the arcade cabinet in the back of the Turtles' sewer, making this the fourth battle to feature a reused footage cameo. (Hitler vs Vader 3, Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye.) *This is also the second battle to feature more than 2 title cards, the other being Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. **With 8 Title Cards, this would make it also the most title cards in a battle, since Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il only had 3. *In the Behind the Scenes, it was shown that the rest of the artists had to stand on boxes to match Rhett's height. *This had the biggest difference of rap lines between rappers, as the artists had 28 while the turtles had 12. *The artists in the battle wore colors corresponding to the bandanas of the turtles that shared their names. *This is the fourth battle to have its title change post-upload, (Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Columbus vs Captain Kirk, and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge). It was renamed from Artists vs Turtles to Artists vs TMNT. *Just like the previous season finales the "Who won? Who's next? You decide!" sequence at the end is omitted. **Instead, it ends with a projection of the entire Season 3, which was also done with Season 2 in Rasputin vs Stalin. ***This is the first time it contains footage from another season at the end, as the season finales for each season can be seen at the bottom advertising their respective seasons. *This is the second Rap Battle Rhett & Link have appeared in to have a reference to an NES game, the first being (obviously) Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **Coincidentally, that same battle makes an appearance in the background. *This is the second battle to be released on the same date as a previous battle (Gandalf vs Dumbledore), on July 14th. This previously happened with Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD on November 18th. **Both times this happened, one of the battles was a season finale and/or a battle featuring visual artists. *Link's character, Da Vinci, had the most individual lines out of anybody, having 8 in the first verse whereas the other artists had 4. *ERRORS: *#When Donatello di Niccolò cuts the banana, it becomes transparent (most likely due to the fact of the green tint in the banana and Raphael Sanzio da Urbino interacting with it.) *#During the Donatello (Turtle)'s Title Card, you can see Xin Wuku's skin through the costume. *#During the "New York Pride" line, Donatello (Turtle) is seen with a sai in his belt, which is used by Raphael (Turtle). Related Videos File:Artists vs Turtles. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Xin Wuku